


Can't sleep until I feel your touch

by subbyyang



Series: Yangie-centric ot7 shenanigans [5]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyyang/pseuds/subbyyang
Summary: Yangyang is too uncomfortable to fall asleep in the tent during the filming of Dream Plan, Xiaojun knows of a way to tire him out.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Yangie-centric ot7 shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512878
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Can't sleep until I feel your touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MVforVictory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVforVictory/gifts).



“Five, six, seven, eight...bye bye!” Yangyang said happily as he searched for the light cord. 

“Bye bye!” Xiaojun continued with a smile on his face as he turned off the camera. He put it to the side, planning on giving it back to the staff the next morning. 

Yangyang chose that moment to pull on the little switch, bathing them in darkness. He moved forward, wrapping his arms around Xiajun’s waist and placed his chin on his shoulder. 

“So glad the day is over…let’s get to bed?” Xiaojun turned his face so he could leave a quick kiss to Yangyang’s cheek. They had had such a tiring filming day and Xiaojun just wanted to curl up next to Yangyang in their sleeping bag and hopefully fall asleep quickly. 

Yangyang was the first to lie down, getting comfortable before starting to pat the space next to him. Xiaojun just smiled fondly at him and dived in, lying on his side so he could look at Yangyang. His eyes had only now started to adjust to the darkness but he could still faintly discern Yangyang’s features, the shine of his eyes, the slope of his nose, his full lips. Xiaojun pushed some of the hair away from Yangyang’s forehead before leaving a kiss there and pulling him closer. 

Yangyang wanted to sleep. He truly did. He was exhausted from their daytime activities and had been craving a bed for a couple of hours now. 

But they weren’t on a bed. Not really. 

The ground hadn’t felt so bad at first but now, as it painfully dug into his sides, Yangyang didn’t know how he was going to fall asleep. He tried turning around, making an effort to be quiet as not to bother Xiaojun, whose slow, deep breaths showed he had instantly fallen asleep. 

Yangyang doesn’t think he had ever felt this much envy in his life. 

Yangyang kept tossing and turning, a loud sigh leaving his lips when he checked his phone to realize it had been over half an hour since they had lied down. 

“What’s wrong?” Xiaojun mumbled, sleepily feeling around for Yangyang’s body until his hand landed on his hip. 

“Can’t sleep…the floor is too uncomfortable…” Yangyang complained softly as he played with Xiaojun’s fingers. 

Xiaojun hummed as he started opening his eyes. Even in the dark he could make out Yangyang laying on his back, staring at the tent’s ceiling, his fingers still absentmindedly playing with Xiaojun’s. 

“Come here,” Xiaojun intertwined his fingers with Yangyang’s before pulling him into his arms, “I can help you with that…'' Xiaojun whispered in Yangyang’s ear, his deep, sleep-laced voice causing a shiver to run down Yangyang’s back. 

“How?” Yangyang whispered as he turned on his side. His breathing picked up when he saw the way Xiaojun was looking at him, sleepiness gone from his gaze, replaced by a hungry stare. 

“I want these off, baby,” Xiaojun let his fingers catch on the hem of Yangyang’s sweatpants once he had let go of his hand, “take them off for me…” 

Yangyang obediently started pulling his sweatpants down, until Xiaojun guided his hands back up to his underwear. He didn’t need words to understand what Xiaojun wanted him to do, so he started pulling his underwear down, finishing by taking everything off completely. 

“Good boy…” Xiaojun cooed. He grabbed onto one of Yangyang’s small thighs and wrapped it around his hip before pulling him into a kiss, his hand softly petting his waist. “Do you have any lube here?” he continued, lowering his head to leave bites along Yangyang’s sharp jawline. 

“N-no, fuck…it’s in my suitcase.” Yangyang chastised himself for not remembering to keep some in the tent. But then again, he hadn’t planned for this and the thought of the staff seeing it or it being caught by the cameras made him change his mind. 

“That’s okay…here, get them nice and wet, baby…” Xiaojun pushed two fingers against Yangyang’s lips, a pleased smile appearing on his face when Yangyang opened his mouth to let him push his fingers all the way in. 

Yangyang happily sucked on Xiaojun’s fingers, his eyes fluttering shut when Xiaojun wrapped his hand around his cock and started to slowly pump him. The drag wasn’t the most comfortable, it was dry and maybe a little painful but, for Yangyang, it was more than enough. His cock slowly started filling up, his moans muffled by Xiaojun’s fingers as he continued to eagerly suck on them. 

“That’s enough…” Xiaojun pulled his fingers out of Yangyang’s mouth, replacing them with his tongue. 

They shared a messy kiss as Yangyang groaned into Xiaojun’s mouth when he felt him push one finger inside him, the spit making the slide a little easier but still harder than it would have been with lube. 

“Does it feel good?” Xiaojun whispered against Yangyang’s lips, not waiting for an answer before engulfing him again in a searing kiss. Not that he needed an answer when Yangyang had thrown his arms around his neck and was moving desperately between the hand tightly wrapped around his cock and Xiaojun’s finger in his ass. 

“Dejun…” Yangyang whined when he pulled away from the kiss, his breathless pants mixing with Xiaojun’s. 

“What is it?” Xiaojun replied, a hint of playfulness in his voice. 

“Please…”

“Please what? I’m not a mind reader baby, I don’t know what you want…” he knew what Yangyang wanted, of course he did, but there was no better sound in the world than Yangyang begging and Xiaojun never denied himself the simple pleasures in life. 

“Please, touch me where it feels good, please, please!” Yangyang said, the desperation clear in his voice as he tightened his hold on Xiaojun’s shoulders.

“I’m already touching you where it feels good, baby.” Xiaojun laughed at the broken whine of his name that came out of Yangyang’s lips but he complied. He could tease Yangyang for hours when he was being a brat, but not when he was being so sweet and acting so innocent for him. “Oh, do you mean here?” he laughed again at how Yangyang tensed up when he finally let the pad of his finger rub against his prostate. 

Slowly, Xiaojun pushed a second finger in as he kept pumping Yangyang’s cock, his hand easily gliding over the shaft now that the tip was leaking a decent amount of clear liquid. 

Yangyang tightened his hold on Xiaojun, his nails surely leaving marks on his shoulders. He couldn’t help the guttural moans that kept leaving his throat, every brush of Xiaojun’s fingers driving him closer to the edge. He could feel himself leaking continuously, causing a filthy, wet sound to echo all over the tent with each movement of Xiaojun’s hand, even over the loud hum of the cicadas outside. 

“I-I...Dejun, I’m…” 

“Already? I didn’t know you were this desperate, baby…I’ve barely touched you” Xiaojun sped up his hand around Yangyang’s cock, adding a twisting movement at the end that had him keening as his head dropped unceremoniously on Xiaojun’s shoulder. 

Xiaojun turned towards Yangyang and left kisses starting from his forehead and down his cheeks until Yangyang tilted his face up, letting Xiaojun’s lips slot with his, effectively drowning out the noise he couldn’t help making. 

“ _ Ah  _ Dejun, Dejun…” Yangyang moaned softly against Xiaojun’s lips as he came all over his hand. Xiaojun kissed him again, softer this time, just their tongues lazily moving together, his fingers still drawing circles around his prostate. 

Yangyang’s soft moans soon turned into whimpers, his nerve endings firing up in overstimulation. There was this low pressure in his stomach just like the feeling right before a big roller coaster drop and he couldn’t stop trembling in Xiaojun’s arms. 

“How do you feel? Good?” Xiaojun asked as he pulled his fingers out of Yangyang. 

Yangyang could only sigh in relief and nod slowly. But his relief was short-lived as Xiaojun turned him around so his chest was against Yangyang’s back. He didn’t really understand what was going on when Xiaojun wiped his dirty hand on his inner thigh. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Yangyang asked as he could feel Xiaojun moving behind him. It was only when he felt Xiaojun’s cock brush against his skin and he told him to keep his legs closed, that Yangyang understood. 

“Yeah, keep them tight, just like that…fuck…” Xiaojun groaned as he pushed his cock between Yangyang’s cum covered thighs after pumping himself a couple of times. 

Yangyang whined when one of Xiaojun’s hands wrapped around his cock again, jerking him in time with Xiaojun’s thrusts. The feeling of Xiaojun’s cock rubbing against his taint all the way forward to his own cock had Yangyang’s eyes rolling to the back of his head, desperate moans falling from his lips. 

“Shh, you gotta keep quiet, baby…we can’t have anyone hearing you moan like a little whore, can we?” Xiaojun teased as he let go of Yangyang’s hip so he could cover his mouth. He didn’t know if the heat radiating from Yangyang’s cheeks was due to embarrassment or effort but it didn’t really matter; the mental picture of a blushing Yangyang was just too precious. 

Yangyang’s moans came out muffled by Xiaojun’s hand, the squelching noise of Xiaojun’s cock between his thighs causing Yangyang’s blush to deepen all the way down to his chest. He couldn’t believe that not only he managed to get hard again but he was about to cum a second time.

Xiaojun kept fucking Yangyang’s thighs at a brutal pace, chasing his own orgasm. He knew they were both close when he felt Yangyang tense up, the tight space between his thighs getting impossibly tighter and his hands held firmly onto his arms. 

“Cum for me, baby…” Xiaojun panted in Yangyang’s ear, finishing it off with a loud groan as he came right in between his thighs. 

Yangyang followed soon after, shooting a small rope of cum into Xiaojun’s hand. His breath came out in shallow pants when Xiaojun uncovered his mouth and he felt lightheaded. After a few moments he finally could feel his breathing slowing down to a comfortable level. 

“How are you feeling? Think you can fall asleep now?” Xiaojun said softly, leaving a kiss to the back of Yangyang’s neck as he searched around for some tissues. 

“Yeah…’m sleepy now…” Yangyang mumbled as he let Xiaojun wipe the cum from his thighs before pulling Yangyang’s clothes back on.

“That’s good, go to sleep then” Xiaojun laughed airily as he slipped his now soft cock back inside his sweatpants, that he had barely pulled down in his hurry to get between Yangyang’s soft, milky thighs. 

“No goodnight kiss?” Yangyang mumbled again, clearly already falling victim to his tiredness, but his voice never losing that playful edge. 

“You’re insufferable, you know that?” Xiaojun faked an annoyed groan but leaned down nonetheless to leave a gentle peck to his lips followed by one to his forehead.

Yangyang didn’t reply anymore. Just sighed contentedly and cuddled into Xiaojun’s side, quickly falling into a deep slumber where no uncomfortable ground or loud bugs could bother him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea stuck in my head for the longest time, hopefully you'll like it  
> title is from blinding lights by the weeknd  
> as usual find me on tumblr, twitter and cc under the same name


End file.
